1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for receiving a module body such as a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Number M261873 discloses an electrical connector. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 5 of TW M261873, the connector 5 includes a dielectric housing 51 with four sidewalls and a bottom wall, a plurality of inverted-V-shaped contacts 52 disposed on the sidewalls and a shielding shell 53 surrounding the outer side of the sidewalls. The top edges of shell bend with an arc shape to clip corresponding top edges of the sidewalls of the housing, and four pieces of grounding member 533 bent downward and inwards. A camera module 6 is received in space formed by said five walls of the housing.
However, the shell is not securely retained on the housing only by the arc-shaped top edges. And, the camera module is also not securely received in the housing only by the contacts 52 and the grounding members 533 resiliently engaged with the camera module.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.